Dreams
by dontyouwantit
Summary: Remus has been having interesting dreams about one of his best friends. What will he do when said friend confronts him on it? contains hints of smut, and little bit of bad language.


"Sirius… Sirius, please…"

Sirius growled in answer as he raked his hands over the willing, begging boy below him. Remus moaned as Sirius' hands dipped lower and lower over his naked body. Sirius gazed down at the writhing boy and licked his lips, about to lower his mouth over Remus's hard cock.

"Remus. Remus!"

"Mmmm Sirius…."

Sirius snorted as Remus' shot open, horrified. He looked up at a very definitely clothed Sirius Black and became uncomfortably aware of his current situation – neither the dream nor Remus had come to any sort of conclusion. Desperately trying to think of anything to dissipate his … problem, Remus scowled at the other boy.

"And what exactly do you want?"

"Breakfast in ten, Moony." Sirius grinned back.

"Is he up yet?" James called from the bathroom.

"Almost, Sirius is working his charm." Peter answered from the neighbouring bed.

Remus shivered at the thought of Sirius working any sort of charm on him, which made him think of his most recent dream starring Sirius, which made him… oh shit. Groaning, Remus rolled onto his stomach and buried his flushed face in the pillow.

"Go on without me, I need more sleep." He moaned.

"Shouldn't have been up all night writing your potions essay, should you?" Sirius commented.

Remus' expression darkened further, both of them knowing full well whose potions essay was completed in the early hours of the morning. The night had been torture for Remus, spending so much time in such close quarters with an overtired Sirius had made his own tired mind throw up all sorts of scenarios. Most of said scenarios involved Sirius, Remus, a distinct lack of clothes and a wall pressed against Remus' back. He moaned again as his body reacted to the memory.

"Are you ill?"

Remus jumped, sure the others had all left, but had the presence of mind not to roll over and expose his tented sheets to the intruder. He was suddenly conscious of his nakedness. After staggering up from the common room as the clock struck three, Remus and Sirius had been too tired to change, opting instead to merely strip off and climb under the sheets. Remus knew he had done this because the physical evidence was staring him in the face. Remus knew that Sirius had done this because he had hidden behind his curtains and watched the other boy peel off his robes and his undershirt and begin removing his trousers before stifling a yelp and hiding as the view became more than he could handle.

"No?" He answered.

"You don't sound well, what with all that moaning, and your face is all flushed. Remus?"

The sincerity in Sirius' tone made Remus crack an eyelid and look at the other boy.

"Sirius, I'm fine, I just don't feel like breakfast, alright?"

"I thought it was the most important part of the day?"

"Well, not today!" Remus snapped suddenly, desperately wishing Sirius would leave.

"Remus?"

"Just go, Sirius, I'll see you in Charms."

"Remus."

Suddenly Sirius' tone was different, less concerning and more …seductive?

Remus shook his head, dispelling the notion. "Sirius, please."

Shrugging, Sirius left the room.

Remus waited ten minutes and then flicked a locking charm at the door for added security. He stood from his bed and wandered into the shower, waiting until the spray was almost scalding before he dealt with his … problem. He came all over the shower stall with a cry that sounded dangerously like Sirius' name. Sighing, Remus wrapped his towel around his waist and walked back into the dorm, deciding that he could miss Charms for once.

Still clad in nothing but the towel, Remus hoisted himself up onto the window ledge before reaching for his charms textbook. _No sense in falling behind_. He could barely keep his mind on the words however, it kept drifting back to his latest dream and that odd tone of Sirius'. The absentminded thrumming of his heels as he swung his legs drowned out any sound Sirius might have made as he unlocked the dorm room and snuck inside. He'd intended to stay hidden, but the sight of Remus sitting in the morning sunlight wearing only a towel was just too much. His eyes fixed on the flexing muscles in Remus' thighs and Sirius let out a throaty moan. Remus started violently and stared at the other boy.

"Why aren't you at charms Sirius?" Remus asked, trying to cover his shock.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Remus' cock twitched at Sirius' husky voice and he lifted his knees to his chest and looked out the window, shielding himself from the other boy. Suddenly Remus felt strong hands lifting him off the windowsill and dropping him unceremoniously on his side on his bed. The action made his cock harden, more so as those same hands gripped his shoulder and his hip and rolled him over. He whimpered as the towel rubbed against his erect and naked cock, and tried gamely to cover said nakedness as said towel slid right off, but Sirius batted his hands away, gazing down at the other boy. He licked his lips and lowered his head towards Remus' crotch.

"Sirius!"

His hungry eyes snapped up to meet Remus' mortified expression. Reluctantly, he allowed Remus to cover himself with the towel and moved to sit next to the flustered boy. The two sat in silence, Remus' knees tucked again under his chin, and Sirius sprawled next to him. Remus' face flushed more heavily with every passing second as he thought of what had just happened.

"Sirius!" Remus yelped again. "Wha- What are you- Stop!"

Remus scrambled to shove Sirius' searching hands away from his towel-covered lap, the thin fabric hiding nothing.

"Don't fight it, Remus." Sirius purred as his hands resumed their exploration, this time starting mercifully higher.

"Sirius, what are you do- Aah!" Remus was cut off as Sirius' fingers brushed against a sensitive nipple. At such a reaction, Sirius pushed Remus' knees down from his chest, once again exposing those hard planes. He reached out again and brushed the dusky pink skin, and when Remus only whimpered, Sirius straddle the other boy's thighs and lowered his mouth to suckle the pebbled flesh.

"Sirius! What the fuck are you doing?!"

Remus' vocal powers finally returned to him and he viciously pushed the other boy away.

"You talk in your sleep, Remus."

Remus paled, then flushed at the implications. _How much had Sirius heard…?_

"I know you want this. I know you want me. I even know you want _me_ to _dominate_ you. You want me to slam you up against the wall and kiss you until your toes curl. You want me to hold you down and plunder your mouth and then strip off your clothes and touch you all over. You want my big, strong hands grabbing and groping your soft, pale skin. You want me to shove my prick in your mouth and fuck that wet little cavern until you almost pass out because you can hardly breathe. You want me to shove my fingers up your arse and stretch you wide and gaping before I shove my great, hard cock up there and fuck you silly. Fuck you until you can't remember your own name, until you can't walk the next day, until you come so hard you pass out."

As he'd spoken, Sirius' hands had resumed their wandering, but Remus was too far gone to stop him. The sound of those words springing from Sirius' mouth and being directed at him, at Remus Lupin – werewolf, was simply too much, but warring with the desire to submit to the other boy was a certain fear. _Was Sirius even gay?_ What if this whole thing was a set up? What if Sirius was going to get Remus all worked up and then draw back, disgusted with his poofter friend? What if James and Peter and the rest of the house were waiting outside for Sirius to break Remus' heart in front of all their laughing faces? At that thought Remus blanched and once more pushed Sirius away.

This time it was Sirius who moaned, but in disappointment. He thought this was what the boy wanted, he thought he finally knew how to reach the other boy. Merlin knows, when he realised he was the star of his friend's racier dreams; he'd been hard for weeks! And then when he managed to figure out what kind of role he played it those dreams? Merlin! The idea of dominating, possessing, taking the boy who'd been tormenting him for the last two years was enough to make Sirius come without even touching himself. _What if this isn't what he wanted at all?_

"Remus, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, almost hesitantly.

"Wha.. But.. Why are you doing this?" Remus finally blurted out.

"Because I want you."

Remus' felt his insides curl deliciously at those words dripping from the other boy's mouth.

"But… Why?"

"Because you're gorgeous." Sirius replied happily.

The implications of that sentence were clear to Remus and his heart sank. Sirius was just after a quick fuck. For all Remus knew, this was a regular part of the friendship between Sirius and James, and now James was with Lily Sirius had to resort to Remus.

Sirius watched the expressions flicker across Rems' face. Happiness, confusion, disappointment, resignation. He quickly realised his mistake and continued before he could be pushed away again.

"And intelligent, and sweet, and oh so innocent, and sexy as all fuck, and funny, and witty, and kind, and patient, and oh Remus." Sirius trailed off as he pressed his forehead against the other boy's. Round amber eyes gazed into his blue ones filled with confusion and…hope? Sirius looked at his sweet werewolf, who was barely daring to hope, and was filled with sadness.

"Remus Lupin, I think… I think that I love you. Very, very much."

Suddenly Sirius could no longer look at the other boy, terrified he had somehow misread all the signals. He felt a hand on his cheek and was suddenly staring at a rapturous grin.

"You said something about slamming against walls?"


End file.
